


Punishment

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant John, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Riding Crops, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Punishment

You lean against John’s truck, pressing a hand to the bleeding cut on your ribs. The blood flow is beginning to slow down, but it still could probably use some stitches.

“Hey, baby girl,” John says, rounding the truck finally to slip under your free arm. “I’ve got ya. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

You let him take your weight, resting your head against his shoulder. He helps you up the porch steps and into the front room of the little house you share. The boys are off on their own hunt, leaving the house empty.

John sits you on the couch and grabs the first aid kit from the coat closet. You shrug off the flannel you’re wearing and he quickly cuts along the seam of your tank top.

“You better buy me a new one,” you grumble, leaning on your good side to give him better access.

“I’ll buy you three, but we have some things we need to do first.”

You nod, biting your lip as he carefully cleans and stitches up the cut. John’s hands are calloused, but gentle. When you’re all stitched and bandaged, he sits back with a sigh.

“How do you feel?” he asks, one hand rubbing soothingly over your knee.

“Tired,” you tell him honestly.

“Alright. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll go to bed. I’ll deal with your punishment in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

You’ll feel much better in the morning, which is good. John doesn’t like delaying punishments if he can help it and you definitely earned this one.

* * *

You wake up alone. Sighing, you roll to see John standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but his boxers. His arms are folded across his broad chest, his dark eyes fixed on you.

“Mornin’, Y/N,” he says gruffly.

“Morning, sir,” you murmur, sitting up. The t-shirt you’re wearing- one of John’s- slips off one shoulder.

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Can… can I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth?”

John chuckles, softening a little. “Of course. Go ahead.”

You scramble from the bed and hurry to the bathroom. He keeps his back to you, giving you privacy while you pee. Once you’re done with everything you requested, you kneel at his feet.

“Good girl,” he says, bringing one hand down to grip your hair and tilt your head back. “I’m going to punish you now. Do you know why?”

“I was stupid and almost got myself killed,” you reply, fighting the urge to turn your eyes away.

“Yes, you were. On your feet. I want you naked and bent over the bed.”

You obey quickly, barely managing to land the t-shirt you shed in the laundry hamper. You set your feet wide and bend over the end of the bed, bracing yourself on your elbows in the standard punishment position John prefers.

You hear him moving around the room, unlocking the wardrobe and taking items from it. A one is set beside you on the bed, but you keep your eyes down and your head still.

“Twenty with the paddle, twenty with the crop, and the final ten with my hand,” John tells you. He doesn’t have to- you don’t need it- but he likes to. You don’t mind.

“Yes, sir,” you tell him.

“Count them.”

The first blow comes as a shock, jerking your body forward and forcing a cry from your lips. You quickly turn the sound into the number one, gritting your teeth through the second strike.

John is an expert at this. He keeps the blows in the safe zones, layering them over each other just right. When you hit twenty, he tosses down the paddle and picks up the crop.

“Keep counting,” he orders.

You manage a whine, nodding.

The crop is a completely different sensation. The head is smaller, focusing the power behind each swing into a much small area than the paddle. Combine that with your already sensitive skin and your legs quickly start trembling. It’s a miracle you’re still upright by the time he’s finished.

“Almost done,” he purrs, rubbing a hand over your reddened backside. You whimper, but keep yourself still.

John sits beside you on the bed and tugs you so you’re over his lap. He strokes along your spine and over your ass, fingertips brushing your slick pussy as he goes. He curls down to kiss the top of your head, other hand gripping your jaw and tilting your head back so he can see your eyes.

“Spread your legs for me,” he orders.

Your eyes go wide just before he yanks you forward, putting his thighs under your hips and forcing your to brace yourself with your hands on the floor. You quickly spread your legs as much as you really can in this position, one leg threatening to slip off his knee. You’re completely exposed like this and it makes your clit throb, pussy gushing slick over John’s probing fingers.

“Such a naughty pussy,” he teases.

That’s all the warning you get before he pulls his hand back and brings it down hard on your cunt. You gasp- it’s the only sound you can really make- and your legs close instinctively. John growls and shoves them open again.

“Keep those spread or I’ll have to tie you up,” he says, fingers pulling back the hood of your clit and flicking it lightly with his nail.

“Yes, sir,” you breathe, nodding frantically.

You manage to do just that for the next few strikes, but you can’t hold it back anymore after the fifth one and you thighs snap shut beside you can stop them.

John doesn’t say anything- just picks you up and tosses you onto your back on the bed. “I said I would tie you up,” he says, cross back to the wardrobe and grabbing a few bundles of rope.

“Yes, sir,” you reply, already placing your hands above your head.

He ties your wrists together and to the headboard. Then he lifts your legs up and out, folding them at the knee, and ties both in a frog tie that keeps them spread wide, helpless under his dark gaze.

“Perfect,” he purrs, petting your inner thighs. “That’s better, isn’t it, baby girl?”

You nod, squirming a little. John picks up the crop again and taps it against your clit a few times, making you whine. He leaves a trail of red marks up the inside of your thighs, just because he wants to. Every mark he makes bumps your arousal up another notch.

Satisfied with that, John drops the crop and smacks your pussy again. Your body jerks, your mouth falls open, your head flies back against the pillow.

“Four more, darling,” he tells you. “Count them.” Another blow.

“One,” you recite. Another. “Two.”

The fourth blow comes too soon and not soon enough. John gets off the bed and sheds his boxers. His cock is fully hard, leaping up to smack against his stomach, and your mouth waters at the sight. He strokes it slowly, getting back on the bed and kneeling between your legs. He rubs the head over your clit and between your folds.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” John says. “And you’re not allowed to cum.”

You groan internally, but nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” he pushes in, moving slowly to let you feel every bump and vein of his cock.

He’s thick and long and absolutely perfect, stretching you in all the right ways. He sets up a steady rhythm, quick and hard. Each thrust is for his pleasure, not yours, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still feel amazing. Being used by him is such a turn on that you have to actively work to not cum.

“Feel amazing,” he growls, leaning down to bite at your breasts. “Gonna be walking funny all day and everyone’s gonna know why.”

Your body bounces on the mattress beneath him, unable to do anything but take it. It doesn’t take John too long to cum- it’s been a while- and the warm wet deep inside you, combined with the twitching of his cock and the deep noises he makes in his throat, is almost enough to push you over the edge.

“Good girl,” John breathes, lips against your nipple. “You wanna cum?”

“Uh-huh.” Your nodding is almost frantic by this point.

He sits up, slowly softening cock slipping out of you as he does. “How do you ask?”

“Please may I cum?” You look up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

John hooks his arms under your thighs, lifting your hips to his face. His beard scratches against your inner thighs, sure to leave a burn you’ll be enjoying later, and his mouth wraps around your clit. You’ve been on edge so long that it only takes a gentle nibble to send you flying over the edge, so hard your vision whites out for a minute He works you through it with a tenderness that would be unexpected if you didn’t know John as well as you do.

When the trembling of your thighs calms, John sets you down and unties each limb one by one, massaging stiff muscles so you don’t cramp up.

“Feeling okay, baby girl?” he asks, pressing a kiss just below your belly button.

You nod sleepily.

“Don’t fall asleep on me. We gotta get some water in you, and then clean you up real good. Alright?”

“Alright,” you answer, letting him pull you upright.

He brings you water from the kitchen and cleans you up with a soft, damp cloth from the bathroom before changing the sheets. You watch him, eyeing his naked ass even though you’re all sexed out for the moment.

“Like what you see?” he teases, wiggling his hips.

“You know I do,” you giggle.

He grins and lifts you up against his chest. “I like what I see, too. The most beautiful woman in the world and she’s all mine.”

You blush, ducking your head against his chest. He keeps talking as he lays you on the bed and stretches out beside you.

“You were so good for me, darlin’. So perfect. Took your punishment so well.”

“But I couldn’t stay still,” you protest.

He shakes his head. “That’s okay. You’re not used to me spanking that pretty little pussy. Not yet, anyways. Someday you’ll be able to stay still for that, too. Today you tried your hardest and that’s what’s really important. Do you understand me?”

You nod, curling one arm around his waist. “I understand. Just need practice.” you grin wickedly up at him.

John laughs, that deep rumble you love so much. “Practice I can do.”


End file.
